Try Mamma Mia
by ickle-katie-babiee
Summary: Night before Sophie’s wedding and Donna crawls into Sam’s bed. Mamma Mia DonnaXSam


'Sam

OK so imagine that this is the night before Sophie's wedding and the 3 dads have been allowed a hotel room instead of being kicked onto that boat.

Disclaimer: Donna and Sam are not mine. I don't own them and am merely borrowing them as characters for this story. The story however, is mine.

Summary: Night before Sophie's wedding and Donna crawls into Sam's bed.

'Sam?' Donna whispered into the cool night air.

Nothing.

No response except from the gentle breathing that she had entered the room too. She turned her back to leave the simply decorated room when she realised she had not just left her room with caution and crept silently across the villa to stand here and then leave 5 seconds later. She again turned back to look at the sleeping figure beneath the covers. Donna pulled her hair to one side and strained her eyes and ears to get the slightest hint that he was aware of her presence in his room.

Nothing.

Her piercing blue eyes glittered in the moonlight as Sam's eyes fluttered open to her voice in a dream like state. He opened and closed his eyes a few times and rubbed his eyes disbelieving the sight before him. Donna Sheridan in her cotton PJ's stood with her hand behind her on the metal handle to the wooden door her blue eyes staring into his chocolate brown ones.

It wasn't that she wanted to be there. She hadn't wanted to pad across the cool mosaic floor barefoot to the door of one of Sophie's potential fathers. She hadn't wanted to pause outside his door wondering why she was there. She had however wanted to go inside and curl up in his arms feeling that ever familiar comfort of 20 years ago. She sighed as she realised she knew she should of said no to them stopping in the hotel. But she had no strength when Sam had given her a hug and whispered in her ear that he had missed her. God she hated that man for the spell he put over her.

Or was it one of those love hate relationships she pondered. Was it the way he would wrap his arms around her from behind when they were younger, was it that he knew which buttons to press to make her angry and then kiss her to calm her or was it that now when she stood looking at him two generations later he still give her goose bumps?

'Donna?' Sam asked staring into the darkness. Donna clicked the door shut behind her silently and crept across the room. She walked over to the edge of the bed. Sam closed his eyes and re-opened them. Nope she was still there.

His past lover. His first love. And his last.

She was still there in her flimsy nightwear, her hair dishevelled and no make up and he thought he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Sam moved his body to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers of his bed. Donna smiled inwardly that they still had to connection to know when the other didn't really want to talk. Donna slipped her body under the covers and turned her body to face his as she lay on her right side. He carefully slipped an arm under the covers around her waist. She moved her body under the covers into his arms. She pressed her nose and lips into his neck as his head rested on top of hers. She placed her left leg over the top of his left and under his right leg. He took hold of her hand and entwined their fingers. Satisfied with their position Donna took a deep breath and settled back. Without physically becoming one this was as close as they could get and Donna felt safe again being in his arms. There seemed to be a few hours of silence when it was only in fact moments before Donna spoke.

'I don't know why I'm here' she murmured barley about audible level. Sam smiled and kissed the top of her head sending shock waves through their bodies. Donna wasn't expecting them and cursed herself for falling for his charm and the hold over that he knew he had. He shifted his body slightly pulling her even closer and holding her even tighter.

'My daughter is getting married tomorrow' Donna whispered again. It wasn't to anyone particularly and she was sure Sam had fallen asleep a while ago from the way her head was rising and falling on his chest. It gave her great comfort to know that for a change. 'My baby girl. All grown up. Sam she cannot leave me…..I'm going to be all alone.'

Donna lifted her right hand up from between their pressed together bodies and placed it over her heart and she could feel it aching through her ribs. She had only experienced heartbreak once before and she had sworn to herself never again. She couldn't take the pain. Forget child birth this was the worst pain. This was loosing your baby to the man of her dreams. Donna was happy for her. I mean she couldn't be upset that Sophie was extremely happy and most probably the happiest she had ever seen her. Jealous that her daughter was going to marry the man of her dreams when Donna had never been given that opportunity- most probably.

'Or is it today that she gets married?' Donna pondered. She wondered what time it was. She had no idea what time she had gone to bed or what time she had arrived here and now she didn't know if she had to start getting nervous to loosing her little girl. Donna sighed as she let moments pass in the darkness willing herself to fall asleep.

'Today' Sam whispered answering Donna's question. Donna lifted her head suddenly and looked at the man who had just answered her question. His eyes fluttered open as he smiled at her. Her heart just melted. Donna had sworn to herself he wasn't going to do this to her anymore. No longer was he going to have this hold over her to make her go weak and the knees and intoxicated by his scent. Yet here she was. Over 20 years later giving into his charms and at the moment in time when time froze Donna could of sworn that she didn't care. She lifted her right hand which still rested on her heart and placed it on his face. She turned her body so that she was completely lying on top of her ex lover. Sam sighed as her whole body moulded to hers. She ran her index finger along the lines that had appeared on his face in recent years. Each line she wondered what was from. Frown lines, lines from angst and anger. Crows feet along the eyes from years or laughter and years of fun. Donna couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness of wishing that she had been a part of those memories. She started at his forehead, and ran along the sides of his face. She caught her nail on his lip causing his mouth to open slightly. Sam opened his eyes and looked at Donna who was intently staring at his mouth. Donna took a sharp intake of breath and quickly moved her hand but didn't move her body. Sam snaked one of his arms around her waist and began to make circular motions on her back. Donna's stomach began to flutter as his hand massaged the base of her back.

She knew she should move. She knew that she had a long day tomorrow and wanted to remember every second. But some how she was paralysed. Rooted to the spot and something was keeping her from moving. Most probably his hand soothing her on her back. Her hand stayed hovering over his face her elbow placed at the side of his head on his pillow. She let her little finger trace a line down his face. Down his nose and again caught his lip. Except this time she left her finger there and stared into his eyes. She moved her finger away and moved her head closer to his. He lent up onto his elbows causing Donna to lean up slightly their bodies sill pressed tight. Their faces were inches apart, heart rates increasing and breathing rapidly as their lips were millimetres apart. Both closed their eyes as their lips brushed lightly. Donna flinched away and opened her eyes. His crystal eyes stared back at her and she closed her eyes again as his hand cupped a side of her face.

'You are the most beautiful thing I think I have ever seen' Sam whispered as his breath tickled her face. Donna blushed as she felt his nose brush against hers and his forehead press to hers. He ran his hand down from her face to her shoulder and down to her waist. He moved his supporting arm allowing them both to fall back into the mattress.

Their faces still pressed together allowed for Sam to just move his lips lightly causing them to brush together again. That time Donna couldn't help herself and allowed herself to moan out loud. Sam smiled to himself knowing he felt the same. Sam pressed a finger to her lips signalling for her to be quiet. Donna smiled broadly as she saw his white teeth glisten through his smile. He moved his finger as a hand on the back of her head as their lips met again but this time in a lip bruising kiss.

It never went any further. They knew it was inappropriate. Especially with the other 2 dads in the room, Sophie next door and the Dynamos across the hall. But Donna wanted too. Sam wanted to.

Donna wanted to see what other lines had appeared on this gorgeous man that lay beneath her and Sam wanted to discover every new freckle every knew curve and every knew trait of this stunning creature that he was holding close to his body as she lay on top of his body. Her tiny figure weightless on his muscular frame.

'How did I loose you?' Sam whispered as he pressed his lips to Donna's temple. Donna smiled to herself and pressed her body into his side and slipped her hand across him stomach.

'Does this feel like you have lost me?' Feeling herself automatically press into him. Her hand slipped down the inside of one leg. Sam gasped and Donna giggled lightly.

'Not now.' Said holding her hand where it was. Refrain yourself Ms Sheridan' Sam whispered into her hair.

'Cant' Donna said simply as her hand moved back up with his on top except this time it was more central to his body. Sam pulled their hands back up to his stomach so that it didn't touch her intended destination.

'Try' He murmured into her head. Donna again giggled in contentment. She sighed as she tilted her head back as he kissed the end of her nose and they both fell asleep.


End file.
